


Attraction: ion, you get it?

by NightLife98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, POV Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLife98/pseuds/NightLife98
Summary: She was sexy.Unbelievably sexy...and she knew it.Thinking back on it now, he knew he had definitely made the right choice in hiring her to be the new chemistry teacher of his school; he had hardly hesitated as he quickly filed an agreement for her to be part of his staff after all.His staff. Not yours, not theirs, not anybody's....but his.Oh dear Lord.He knew he was stuck in deep waters from that point on.





	1. Starstruck..then Anger

She was sexy.

Unbelievably sexy....and she knew it.

Thinking back on it now, he knew that he had  _definitely_ made the right choice in hiring her to be the new chemistry teacher of his school; he had hardly hesitated as he quickly filed an agreement for her to be part of his staff after all.

 _His_ staff. Not yours, not theirs, not anybody's...but  _his_.

Oh dear Lord.

He knew that he was stuck in deep waters from that point on.

* * *

Adrien stepped out of his massive office, equipped with a little list on a piece of paper which instructed on what teachers to check on at one point or another; for learning purposes of course.

Or so he reminded himself.

But he couldn't stop the gasp of _'_ _bingo'_ when he saw exactly who he'd be preying down on at 1:15. Perhaps it was a young girl of 22 with galaxies for eyes and a painter's artistic canvas for hair. Either way, it was a win-win situation for him, and so he was not going to waste a minute.

Cautiously running a hand through the the golden halo mop across his head, Adrien whipped out a mirror to take in his appearance. As a previous child model, he thought that all those prep makeup times were an absolute time-waster, especially when that italian photography spouted sentences in both Italian and French.

(There was also another string of swears in another language, but he didn't get to hear it properly.)

But now that those prepping times could come to be exceptionally useful in this moment of need, he no longer does modelling.

Muttering a few desperate words of hope, he set out on a trek to his mademoiselle's classroom; to his Queen's occupation.

Upon arriving there, his prior mutterings ceased; and instead gave way to spaghetti lines of hatred, all spewing out of his mouth.

Someone needs to teach this red head a lesson.

Before there  _is_ a more vibrant red plastered on the ground.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, WHAT are you doing in this classroom?!" The angry blond replied, eyes accusatory at the laid back red head in front of him. "I asked you a question you know!"

"Yes, I know Mr Agreste. Although, to be honest, I have a free period this afternoon. I'm not scheduled to teach a thing right now."

"And that's a valid excuse to be rudely interrupting Miss Dupain-Cheng's lesson right now-"

"I can think of another being interrupting our lesson right now."

"Yeah, he  _so_ has the hots for her. It makes me sick."

" _Exactly."_

Whipping his head around, Adrien focused his eyes on a small herd of girls, seated and chatting mindlessly whilst he felt his own face flush deeply.

"See? Now what did I tell you-"

"Now that's enough! You, wait for me outside. I'll have to report you as harassing a member of staff. And the headteacher no less!"

"B-but sir, I never done anything!"

"Yeah, and this red-headed intruder is my best friend. Move it!"

The girl stood up and threw her hands up in the air, in an act of defeat or to curse him, he did not know. Though everyone watched her sashay herself out of the class, teachers and pupils alike. The door soon swung closed.

"Now will I have to make you a mockery for you to leave this classroom, Mr Kurtzberg?"

Adrien inquired, eyebrow arching. "Or would you leave sensibly, like any good stu- er... _teacher_ would?"

Nathaniel bit his lip, quickly smothering a look of distaste. With a now bruised lip, a colour that matched his hair, he consciously replied, "I shall take my leave now, Mr Agreste. If you'll ever be so kind."

Adrien obliged in opening the door for the enraged tomato to leave the classroom, before letting out a soft sigh and meeting the eyes of his remarkable love, standing staunchly in the middle of the room, as well as in the middle of her lesson.

"You may now commence your lesson, mademoiselle."

"Are you sure? Or are there going to be other red-headed intruders busting through  _my_ classroom?"

Adrien grinned, but then realised the mass of students approaching this situation as if it was played out in a movie, with the two of them the actors. They stared suspiciously, grasping any evidence of romance to gossip and spread.

Adrien cleared his throat. "No there shall not be any  _other_ intruders Miss, although there would be one that would intrude to grasp the remaining assessments in need to be reflected upon...by tonight if need be."

"Well okay then, if need be, but I do not consider that as intruding."

"Then what?"

"Well, what you are doing at this moment could be considered that way."

And that comment was impregnated by the oohs and aahs that stung around the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya people :)


End file.
